


lovers met and departed

by kantele



Series: Grindeldore requests [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fucking, M/M, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26881069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantele/pseuds/kantele
Summary: Prompt: Grindelwald using polyjuice with someone during FB 2 era so he could have sex and still feel he's doing it with Dumbledore and killing him afterwards out of spite
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Gellert Grindelwald/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Grindeldore requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334713
Comments: 14
Kudos: 55





	lovers met and departed

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in months but now here's this. Hope it meets your expectations, anon, enjoy!

The hands gripping his hair tightened their hold as Grindelwald closed his mouth around the man’s cock. He glanced quickly upward, pleased at seeing Albus’ face flushed a fetching shade of red, his pretty blue eyes wide and his mouth temptingly open in a silent gasp. Closing his eyes, Grindelwald hummed in pleasure, making Albus let out an audible moan. He moved his mouth down along the length until he was just at the edge of gagging, before slowly drawing upwards. He mouthed the cockhead for a moment, causing more of those little sighs that he so loved, before swallowing down again, this time moving his head more quickly. Settling into a steady rhythm, he placed his hands on Albus’ thighs to hold him down as he tried to buck up.

Sometime later, he was interrupted by the hand on his hair yanking him harshly upwards, making him gasp in pain. Blinking his watering eyes, he saw the apologetic and almost terrified look on Albus’ face. Grindelwald’s lips twitched in annoyance at seeing the fear on Albus’s face. It had no place there. Albus opened his mouth, but before he could apologise, Grindelwald swept upward and caught his lips in a bruising kiss, swallowing down whatever inane words he was about to utter. Grindelwald's hands came to rest on Albus’ face, cradling him tenderly as he bit down, hard, on his lip.

A burst of iron met his tongue. Albus whimpered, a sound both of pain and pleasure. Grindelwald shushed him, running his fingers lovingly through his long hair as he licked away the blood, soothing the skin with his tongue.

Withdrawing as he finished, he gazed down on Albus, drinking in the sight of his bruised lip and flushed skin, and the lovely shade of his auburn hair that shone like a flame against the whiteness of the sheets. Albus gave him an uncertain look but did not protest the scrutiny. Grindelwald raised his hand, brushing one finger gently down Albus’ cheek and down to his stomach, following the sharp contours of his body. His eyes flickered from spot to spot, cataloguing the differences the passing years had wrought on his body. He was a far shade of the bony boy that he had met years ago. He was a man now, his frame fuller and fully grown to its own. He felt a momentary regret that he had not been there to see it happen, that he hadn’t been the one to catalogue every new scar and a freckle. If only Albus did not insist-

A sharp gasp interrupted his thoughts. He looked down, realising that his fingers had been digging into the skin just above Albus’ waist. Apologetic, Gellert smoothed his hand over the mark. Bending down, he kissed the now intact skin. Lifting himself up, he sat across Albus’ legs before grabbing his flushed cock and giving it a lazy stroke of his hand. Albus moaned again, and this time it was pure pleasure. Smiling, Gellert kept lazily stroking his cock as his other hand crept down and brushed against the rim of Albus’ hole.

As he felt it, Albus tried to turn around on his stomach, but Grindelwald held him down by quickly grabbing his hands and restraining him against the bed.

Tutting at the petrified look on Albus’ face, he said, “No, I wish to see you,”

Albus quickly nodded, anticipation and nervousness mixing on his face. Letting go off his hands and sitting up, Grindelwald patted Albus’ hip until he got the hint and lifted them up, so Grindelwald could place a pillow under them. That done, his hand found its way back down, a muttered lubrication spell soothing his way as he teased the rim again. Keeping up his slow strokes of Albus’ cock, he pushed his finger in, making Albus let out a small gasp. Albus’ skin was slick and warm under his touch as he swirled his finger, brushing it teasingly across the prostate. Soon, he pushed a second finger in and giving Albus hardly any time to get used to the sensation, a third.

Albus let out a pained gasp, his hand flying up to grasp Gellert’s arm. Shushing him, Gellert stroked his cock until he slowly relaxed.

Withdrawing his fingers, Grindelwald wiped his hand on the sheets. Lifting Albus’ legs over his shoulders, he gave his own cock a few strokes before he lined it up with Albus’ hole. He gently thrust back and forth, brushing it teasingly against the rim, before he slowly started pushing in. Grindelwald inhaled deeply as he felt the tightness of Albus’ body around him. Albus’ hands went around his shoulders as well, clutching him tightly as he bottomed out. His hands gripping Albus’ legs, he waited until he could feel the tightness of Albus’ body seeping away before he started moving. His thrusts were slow at first as he got both of them used to the sensations, but soon, he grew impatient and started to thrust more forcibly, setting a punishing pace that made Albus’ slam against the bed in startled gasps.

Albus felt perfect around him, tight and wet from the lubricant, his gasps like a perfect melody to Gellert’s thrusts. Opening his eyes, Grindelwald looked at him, at the shine of his eyes, the wetness of his perfect pink mouth, the way he gazed up at him, a perfect mixture of adoration and fear-

Grindelwald slammed up, biting down on Albus’ neck as he came in long steady bursts. Albus’ body squeezed around his cock and wetness splattered between them as he achieved his own completion. Panting, Grindelwald stayed on the place for a moment, licking soothingly at the red mark on Albus’ neck. His hand drifted back to Albus’ hair, smoothing the sweaty locks with his fingers.

The warmth of Albus’ body was pleasant, and he could have stayed there forever, just basking in the aftermath of their joining, but soon, too soon for his liking, he could feel as the transformation started, the hair slipping from between his fingers as it shortened, the skin against his neck darkening a shade, the thickness of Albus’ body shifting from his perfect measurements to something a tad heavier and shorter.

Slowly, Grindelwald rose onto his elbows and gazed down at the man beneath him, who now looked like the wizard Grindelwald had met at his rally again; a young, handsome thing with dark hair and eagerness to please. The man looked nervous, worrying his bruised lip as he nervously met Grindelwald’s gaze.

“I- was that satisfactory, My Lord?” the man stuttered, his voice sounding nothing like Albus’.

Rage rose in Grindelwald, and before he knew what he was doing, he was holding his wand and blood had sprayed onto the white sheets. An odd gurgling sound as the man tried to draw breath, his eyes shocked and fearful- and he was gone. His anger cooling, Grindelwald made a disgusted noise as he swept away the blood that had spattered on his face and climbed out of the bed. Shivering in the cool air, he summoned his dressing gown. Drawing it around himself, he sharply called for a house-elf. A small pop sounded not a moment later and one stood before him, nervously wrinkling its hands as it glanced at the blood-soaked man lying still on the bed behind him.

“Clean it up,” Grindelwald snapped as he walked past it to stand by the window.

Squeaking, the elf bowed and vanished from the room, taking the body with it.

Sighing, Grindelwald ran his hand through his hair as he gazed into the stark mountains. Absentmindedly, his hand rose to his neck, meeting only skin where before a pendant had once lain. His hand twitched, some of the anger seeping back in as he slammed his hand against the glass.

His hand throbbing from pain, he pressed his forehead against the cool surface of the glass and whispered, “Curse you. Curse you, Albus.”

His anger vanished as quickly as it had erupted, replaced instead with a terrible, yawning emptiness in his chest, as great and deep as the ravine below him, that he did not know how to fill.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review and maybe it will motivate me to write more sooner xd
> 
> My Tumblr: bloodtroth


End file.
